narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kūkan Mugetsu
Kūkan Mugetsu (空間無月, Mugetsu Kūkan, lit. Moonless Sky Void) is a shinobi from Yamagakure; a village located in the Land of Mountains. He is also the current jinchūriki of Gyūki, better known as the Eight Tails. However, it is to be noted that he originally is from the village of Taifūgakure. Background Taifūgakure during the Attack from the Land of Lightning fought gallantly and some how managed to win. However, the village lost 1,043 shinobi's and nearly about 1,500 shinobi's were grievously injured. Observing this serious threat to their man power and the destruction caused Taifūgakure being the victor forced Kumogakure to sign the Treaty Of Thunder which clearly mentioned that Kumogakure would never again attack Taifūgakure. Also, they were charged with heavy war taxation and finally were ordered to hand over their secret weapon, that is, the Gyūki. That is how, the possession of Gyūki fell into the hands of this particular village. At a young age, Kūkan with several other shinobi's gathered in order to select a host for the Tailed Beast. Fortunately enough, Kūkan was proven to be the most compatible with the beast and hence was chosen as it's jinchūriki. Soon, like every jinchūriki Kūkan suffered from similar prejudices against jinchūriki, which was seen in the case of Gaara, the former host of Shukaku and Naruto. However, he decided to keep quiet about his inner conflict. He kept smiling and tried his best to become a better jinchūriki in the hopes of serving his village and it's people with his powers. Somehow, even with his efforts it seemed that he could not people's heart. One of his classmates called him a monster which caused his will to weaken and therefore, the Gyūki was unleashed. The second Taifūkage sacrificed himself in order to save the people of Taifūgakure, and with his remaining energy resealed the beast. But, a moment before dying he entrusted his will to Kūkan. Ever since that Kūkan trained as hard as he could to control his power and become the perfect jinchūriki. After some years, Taifūgakure finally befriended Kumogakure and requested them to train Kūkan on the Island Turtle where he learned how to control Gyūki in a amazingly short period of time. After, some time mastering his powers he also rescued his village from some unknown form of danger and hence has earned the respect of it's people. It seems that Kūkan has also visited Konohagakure, sometime in past which is why he still remembers the man who tried to capture the Gyūki and use it for his personal gains. Since, Taifūgakure was allied with Yamagakure. Later on, Taifūgakure sent Kūkan to Yamagakure, as a sign of friendship. In return of this boosted military power, Yamagakure assured to protect Taifūgakure and even said that they would rush to each others aid, when required. Personality Kūkan is a very kind, caring and protective person who deeply cares for the ones he love and would do anything to protect them. However, in spite of this according to people he has always been a difficult person to discern. He has displayed a very lackadaisical and laid back attitude. However, whenever someone dear to him is in trouble or the situation calls for it, he can be very serious, and will instantly try to come to their aid. Due to the prejudice and loneliness he suffered in his childhood, Kūkan developed a craving for acknowledgement. Kūkan is determined, loyal and an optimistic individual who has a very colorful spectacle towards life. Though he has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. He and Daichi Nara have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other. Kūkan was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger. Over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. His healing abilities render his brain unreadable to mind hackers, but its constant healing also makes him highly unstable and prone to violent outbursts without the slightest provocation, at least against those he knows could handle. Even with his healing factor, Kūkan can still feel pain from damages taken. It has been shown that Kūkan's condition may not be the source of his instability, it only makes it worse. In several flashbacks to his childhood he was still shown to be unhinged, and the fact that curing his condition did not make him any saner. Kūkan's mental state has also proven to make him a very irritating person to be around with other people. Appearance Kūkan is a young man, with long black hair and dark blue eyes. When off duty, he can be seen in the casual attire of a normal villager. When operating as an assassin, however, he dons a black, immensely durable shuriken-proof trench coat and a black gloves with a Sword attached to his right hip. Relationships Gyūki Kūkan always had a casual relationship with Gyūki to begin with. To even some extent, Gyūki began liking him as his host. However, both of them are seen to be engaged in fights (most of which are picked up by Gyūki himself). In spite of this Gyūki has shown to have an urge to become free. As seen when he took over Kūkan's body when he was mentally disturbed. Although this caused them not to converse very frequently like before, this incident has certainly made the two aware of what destruction can the unleashing bring about. As the time passed by gradually the two became friends and helped out each other without complaints. They still do pick up fights, even then both of them value each other a lot. Gyūki greatly values Kūkan's life and hence advised him not to use the Tailed Beast Chakra Mode very often. Kūkan attitude is reciprocal towards Gyūki as he saved from being sealed away. After completing his training and before entering the war, these two have become really close friends. Over the years, Gyūki somehow played the role of a parent to Kūkan, due to the absence of his real parents and Gyūki's unusual care for him. Despite of all this, Gyūki doesn't deem him strong enough to lend out his full powers, also to somewhat Kūkan's inability to balance his and Gyūki's power does not allow him to use all his true power. Abilities Though he was not the ace of his academy and apparently never possessed immense skills in any form of art, despite this he more than makes up for his faults with his sheer power, endurance and determination. With his vast knowledge, intellect and will power he can essentially turn the tables. Later after completing his training, he became a highly skilled and immensely powerful Shinobi. Although, he's not a perfect Jinchūriki his control over the beast is considerably decent due to this even Kage level shinobi's look up to him. He is a decent hand-to-Hand Combatant and tactician at the same time. Also, he is a resilient man, capable to taking a barrage of hits at once and still manage to continue fighting without stopping for a break. He is also proficient in using weapons such as Kunai. His skills are highly praised, by Yama-nin's, also he was able to defeat Toshiro Kurokishi single handedly whilst applying least effort. He knows every pressure point and vulnerable spot on the human body and is able to turn virtually any object into a deadly weapon capable of incapacitating or killing an enemy. He is a deadly assassin often hired by the likes of the R for covert assassinations. Kūkan's feral evolution provided him superhumanly acute senses. Kūkan could see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. His vision extended into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. Kūkan's hearing was similarly enhanced, able to detect sounds that ordinary human's can't and at greater distances. For example, he could detect the sound of light, normal breathing within a distance of 200 feet. Kūkan also possessed an extremely well developed sense of smell. Mugetsu could recognize or track targets by scent, much the same way as a dog or wolf does. His nose could detect minute chemical differences in the scents of different deodorant brands, even if they were purported to be exactly the same scent. His various accomplishments have earned him much renown, and praise by his fellow Kumo ninja and he holds a position of great influence amongst them. Ninjutsu Kūkan initially relies on his mastery of ninjutsu and various techniques that he has at his disposal. He has defeated multiple high level Shinobi's using this skill alone. He also demonstrated noticeable skill since childhood in advanced techniques like the Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation and Wind Release: Vacuum Blade. He seems to be capable of performing various seals and has been seen to utilize at least three natures. Jinchūriki Transformations As a jinchūriki, Kūkan possesses tremendously gargantuan reserves of chakra. He is capable to going through partial transformation. He could further increase his strength, endurance and speed (though this depended on how much chakra he has been lended by Gyūki). His status as a jinchūriki and extremely strong life force and enhance healing factors allows him to heal from almost any kind of injuries. At times, when he is granted with the he would become invulnerable, while covered in the shroud of an Ox. Even Boil Release couldn't bother him in this cloaked form. Kūkan has shown the ability to use the Initial Jinchūriki Form, Version 1 (forms a dense shroud of chakra around the jinchūriki. The shroud, a translucent red with bubbles of chakra (reminiscent of boiling liquid) forming all along it, provides a degree of physical protection. The physical changes experienced in the initial transformation become more pronounced in Version 1 forms.) And Version 2 forms of Jinchūriki transformations. Lately, he has also shown the ability to use Eight-Tails Chakra Mode which grants Kūkan tremendous boosts of speed, strength, durability, stamina and defenses. With his strength increased to such levels that he could easily life a Tailed Beast Ball with a single hand (while applying minimum effort). He was also able to take down several shinobi's at once with his increased strength, within a flash with his increased speed. Some stated that his increased speed was so immense that even skilled Shinobi's had a hard time noticing his movements. With his increased durability, he was able to directly take hits from a skilled Lava Release user and a Storm Release user at the same time. He also retains his ability to utilize the Chakra arms and the shock waves. Finally, to somewhat he also has gained access to the Tailed Beast Mode and can successfully utilize the Tailed Beast Ball. In his Tailed Beast Mode his body further undergoes a change, his tailed beast mode closely resembles the chakra mode greatly, however is to somewhat superior to Naruto's variation of Tailed Beast Mode. Ink Techniques Kūkan utilized Gyūki's ability to produce ink in order to learn the art of Super Beast Imitating Drawing which is the basis of most of his combat skills. To use this, he would use the generic Scroll's and then pouring ink which is produced by the Eight-tails and with the help of a paint brush he would draw, since the ink is made of chakra itself unlike Sai's orthodox method it doesn't need to be combined with chakra again. By doing this he can easily bring his creations to life by animating the ink directly off the page. These creations grow to life-size once they have been brought to life. He can also effectively use Ink Clone Technique, which allows him to fool his enemies and gives him an advantage over his opponent(s). Healing Factor, Disease Immunity And Foreign Chemical Resistance Kūkan Mugetsu possesses a natural yet superhuman healing factor allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He is able to heal injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, and severe burns within moments. His healing factor is developed to the point that he can regrow and reattach missing limbs and organs.His healing factor has allowed him to survive even brain punctures on numerous occasions. With this superior healing factor he has shown a unique tolerance towards pain. Kūkan's body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins. For example, it is extremely difficult, though not impossible, for him to become intoxicated. He can, however, be affected by certain drugs, such as tranquilizers, if he is exposed to a massive enough dosage. The no so unique regenerative qualities of Kūkan's healing factor also extends to his Immune System, rendering him immune to the effects of all known diseases and infections. Kūkan's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process to an unknown degree. The healing factor causes his brain cells to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering him immune to psychics, or any form of memory concerning jutsu. Kūkan's healing ability was dramatically increased in recent years due to various augmentation procedures. He could fully heal from injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, blunt force trauma, and severe burns within a matter of moments. Kūkan's healing factor is nearly as powerful as R's, even possibly on par with it. He recovered from a broken spine within two minutes. His healing factor can occasionally empower his stamina and chakra reserves. Taijutsu Mastery; Physical Prowess, Conditioning And Stamina Kūkan has proven himself to be very strong, having been shown capable of lifting an enormous amount of large wood beams all by himself. He was able to shatter the section of a stone wall with a single punch sideways. Kūkan possesses great skill in taijutsu, first seriously shown when, despite his grievous wounds, he managed to overwhelm Raido when the latter angered him in battle, He is capable of packing powerful punches and kicks, and he often employs unarmed combat in conjunction with his techniques to gain the upper hand in battle. Kūkan has shown on different occasions to be very fast and agile. During his short skirmish with Sageru Uzumaki in an alleyway, he displayed enough acrobatic prowess and strength to move several meters in the air by jumping from one wall to the other. He has also displayed tremendous durability during battle. He is an Olympic-level Shinobi athlete and weightlifter. He is in overall exceptional physical condition, with the agility, reflexes, stamina, and speed of a professional or Olympic Shinobi athlete. With his immense physical strength and combat prowess, he is able to defeat multiple shinobi's at once (while holding back). Kūkan is extremely athletic and is well versed in the arts of Mixed Martial Arts. Kūkan's raw power has increased with time, by the time of the Sixth World War he was strong enough to shatter metal with his bare hands and could easily lift Kubikiribōchō. Also, his hand seal movements were fast enough to match Takumi's. Because of his healing factor, he can push his muscles to levels beyond the natural limits of an ordinary human being without sustaining injury, giving him superhuman strength. He is capable of lifting in more than 800 lbs and is shown to lift up to 3 tons. The exact limit of his strength is unknown. Kūkan's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for at least 18 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. Kūkan's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete, on par with Takumi Uchiha. This extended to collectively weaving both hand seals and throwing weapons, making it appear as if he could perform his techniques without seals; even skilled Sharingan users like Takumi and Sigma had difficulty seeing his movements. Martial Arts And Chi Control Aside from his ability to throw projectiles with lethal accuracy, he is also proficient in many martial arts disciplines and is extremely talented in the use of edged weapons and conventional firearms. Often, his outspoken attitude during combat about using his abilities seems to have become one of his favorite weapons - intimidation. As such, he believes that his attention in the media grants him more effectiveness in combat with a near flawless reputation, rather than an assassin who often uses fear of the unknown. Kūkan is a master of various Oriental martial arts. Despite his immaturity and lack of experience, he is extraordinary in hand-to-hand combatant and would play in combat against both R and Takumi, as they could not gain an advantage on him. He could move in silence so that even R's radar, and enhanced hearing could not detect him. He is a talented acrobat. Initially he was skilled in multiple martial arts, including Kung Fu and Tae Kwon Do. He is known to be extremely dangerous when fighting in close quarters. He is proficient in several forms of hand-to-hand combat including Judo, Gatka, Jeet Kune Do Kickboxing and Karate. Proclaimed as a martial arts master, he has shown the ability to take on seven trained people at once. He spent several months dedicated to making himself a better fighter and trained with many of the world's finest martial arts teachers and even went through training from Muchinushi, the same person who trained Naien. Kūkan has also received extensive training in street-fighting, military combatives, and various forms of stealth based techniques. He possesses the ability able to channel and use his Chi for various effects. He can communicate with others through telepathy. He can mentally drain life energy from another person into his own body, thereby killing that person, causing the victim's body to dissolve. Ninjutsu Kūkan is known for his his vast knowledge of techniques, purportedly knowing all the techniques within Taifūgakure. Kūkan has displayed the ability to fly and can transfer this ability to others for an unspecified amount of time. Nature Transformation Kūkan is a master of Wind Release and he uses this prowess of his to attain some incredibly high feats. He is capable of infusing his kunai with his wind-natured chakra to resemble a makeshift sword, or he'd exhale wind on to shuriken to increase their range, cutting power, and speed, making them further unavoidable. He can also exhale winds in the form of solitary blade of wind that covers a substantial area around him, due to their circular motion. His most noticeable feat would be, learning how to use Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves; a technique which can render even Susanoo's defenses useless. Alongside Wind, he also possesses fire-natured chakra, as seen he can use the Uchiha clan's signature technique with great proficiency, he can also shower his opponents with a barrage of fireballs. Soon, he also managed to learn one of the most advanced and destructive Fire Release technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation to be precise, which could trouble multiple Water Release users. To somewhat, Kūkan also possesses lightning natured chakra, as seen he was able to flow his lightning chakra through his sword to increase the effectiveness of his strikes. He can also render people immobile with a secret lightning technique and finally has a technique of massive scale and destructive power which is capable of capturing the attention of Sorane members. Kinetic Energy Absorption And Control Kūkan's primary ability was the ability to absorb the energy caused by a kinetic impact. While this power does have limits, he can survive a 20 story fall, discharge powerful concussive blasts of energy/chakra/chi, and be struck with superhuman force without suffering injuries. Kūkan's kinetic absorption power evolved to greater limits and the energy he absorbed had to be channeled into powerful blasts of concussive force or heat. He could also purposely channel the energy to increase the force of his physical blows. After absorbing his peak level of energy, his punches and kicks were 10 times stronger than normal. It isn't known if he could channel the energy for the purpose of lifting great amounts of weight. After absorbing the energy of kinetic impacts, he can now channel the energy into blasts of corrosive energy due to an acidic enzyme that was secreted from the tips of his fingers. This enzyme was specifically produced aside from it's naturally acidic properties, could counter act an enemy's accelerated healing capabilities. The process of self-healing was actually reversed so that the more an opponent's body tried to heal injuries inflicted by the enzyme, the worse the injuries became. Other Skills With his immense chakra reserves and exceptionally long potential lifespan, and a life-force so strong he was able to withstand multiple ninjutsu's. He is also able to materialise Chakra Chains with which he was able to restrain and subdue his enemies. He also possesses great skill and knowledge of advanced fūinjutsu. It is difficult for anyone to know what he will do at any given moment, given that he himself barely knows what he'll do at any given moment. This makes it difficult for most opponents to predict what he will do. He is a master of assassination techniques, espionage methods, covert operations, infiltration methods, escape artistry, marksmanship, and is highly skilled with many bladed weapons (frequently carrying two swords strapped to his back), and a number of other weapons including firearms. As a result of his naturally perfect athletic gift for hand-eye coordination, He can quickly learn how to wield most weapons even if he's never seen them before. Aside from throwing projectiles, he is also skilled with knives, swords, and other weapons. Databook Stats Trivia * Kūkan's theme song is Kokuten. * Kūkan means void (空間). * According to his databook: **Kūkan's hobby is reading manga. **Kūkan wishes to fight . **Kūkan's favorite word is Understanding (粋, Iki). **Kūkan's favorite phrase is: Wake from death and return to life (起死回生 , kishi kaisei). **Kūkan has completed 280 official missions in total: 105 D-rank, 50 C-rank, 75 B-rank, 30 A-rank, and 20 S-rank. Category:Genius-level Intellect Category:Martial Artist Category:Jinchūriki